Expect the Unexpected
by Michiko Suzuki
Summary: What happens when the narrator can talk to the characters? Read and find out! Summary sucks, hopefully the story is better. My first YYH fanfiction! R&R! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Introducing the Narrator!

**Expect the Unexpected  
  
Chapter 1: Introducing the Narrator!  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I do, Kurama wouldn't been mine. And since he isn't, that means that Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.**  
**

  


Narrator: ~It's just an ordinary day and Yusuke is walking to school.~  
  
Yusuke: Where did that come from? Who's there? Who're you?  
  
Narrator: I'm the narrator. You're in my story. Got a problem?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I'm in control with my own life. Not you.   
  
Narrator: And since this is my story, I could do anything to you.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah right. Get this. *gathers his spirit energy on his index finger*  
  
Narrator: You asked for it. ~Keiko walks down the street and sees Yusuke. Yusuke sees Keiko and blushes really deeply, thinking he might look like he's talking to himself. Keiko looks at him confused and walks off~  
  
Yusuke: Grrr...You made me embarass myself in front of Keiko.  
  
Narrator: Why? You don't have a crush on her, do you?  
  
Yusuke: Of course not! *blushes deeply*  
  
Narrator: *says sacrastically* Sure you don't. Anyways, back to my job. ~Yusuke continues to walk to school after his encounter with yours truly. He reaches his school to see Kuwabara looking really scared.~  
  
Yusuke: What's up with you? You feel that old lady again.  
  
Kuwabara: No, didn't you hear that voice? Someone's here but she doesn't sound familiar.  
  
Yusuke: It's the narrator you idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Why is there a narrator?  
  
Yusuke: We're somehow in some girl's story.  
  
Kuwabara: She sounded cute.  
  
Yusuke: What about Yukina?  
  
Kuwabara: *gasps* Don't tell her I said that.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah right.  
  
Narrator: Don't worry, Kuwabara. I'll make sure of that. It's my story.  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks.  
  
Narrator: Hey, at least you were polite. And you called me cute. Unlike SOME one. *clearly talking about Yusuke* ~Keiko comes out~  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! Are you going to skip class again?   
  
Yusuke: Class is boring.  
  
Keiko:You still should get to class.  
  
Yusuke: I rather not.  
  
Keiko: Fine. But at least tell me who you two are talking to.  
  
Kuwabara: The narrator.  
  
Keiko: Narrator?  
  
Kuwabara: We're in this girl's story, and we can somehow hear her.  
  
Keiko: Well, if we're in some girl's story...*thinks for a while* Hey Miss Narrator, can you get Yusuke to class?  
  
Narrator: Of course I can. But that would be really out of his character.  
  
Yusuke: You're nice for once.  
  
Narrator: Okay, just for saying that, I'll do what Keiko said. ~Keiko drags Yusuke into the school~  
  
Yusuke: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll get going now.  
  
Narrator: Okay.  
  
Kuwabara: Umm...some help?  
  
Narrator: Oh, sorry. ~Kuwabara walks off to get inside, laughing at how Keiko was dragging Yusuke inside.~   
  
Yusuke: I never wanted to go to school!!! It was all the narrator's fault!!! * screaming this and throwing his arms around*   
  
Keiko: Stop it Yusuke!!!* smacks him in the face*  
  
Yusuke: Okay *with teary eyes and a red handprint appears on his head*  
  
Keiko: That's better.  
  
A/N: That was fun! This story was inspired by this Harry Potter fanfiction I read where the narrator can talk with the characters. I don't remember the author name though. Sumimasen! m(_ _)m Please, R&R!


	2. Lunch Time

**Expect the Unexpected**  


  


**Chapter 2: Lunch Time  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I hardly even own the laptop I'm typing this on!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, Reikachan14 and SiriousB1!  
  
Narrator: ~During lunch time...~  
  
Yusuke: I'm glad I escaped!   
  
Kuwabara: You skipped class! Even when Keiko told you not to!  
  
Yusuke: So?  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!  
  
Kuwabara: Have fun! *walks a safe distance away but still be able to hear*  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! *reaches the top of stairs and sees Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Uh...hey Keiko! _Oh gosh..._  
  
Narrator: Have fun Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara already said that!  
  
Narrator: I know.  
  
Yusuke: Grrr...*gathers his spirit energy on his index finger*  
  
Narrator: You know you can't do anything to me, because you can't even see my physical body or anything.  
  
Yusuke: Darn it!  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! Don't talk to someone else when I'm talking to you!  
  
Yusuke: But-  
  
Keiko: No buts! You skipped class!  
  
Yusuke: Ah, come on Keiko! *walks over and flips her skirt up*  
  
Narrator: ~SLAP! Keiko punished Yusuke for his perverted choice of action~  
  
Yusuke: Why did you make me do that?  
  
Narrator: I wanted to see you get slapped!   
  
Yusuke: Why you little-  
  
Keiko: Don't hurt the narrator, Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Why not?  
  
Keiko: First of all, you can't, because her phyiscal body isn't even here, and second, if she dies, we won't be here anymore.  
  
Yusuke: But that means that we will have our own life back without being watched over or controlled.  
  
Keiko: Back to my first reason.  
  
Yusuke: Grrr...  
  
Botan: *appears out of nowhere* Hi Yusuke. Hello Keiko *turns and sees Kuwabara* and Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Botan!  
  
Yusuke: What's up, Botan?  
  
Botan: *turns back around to face Yusuke* Oh yeah! Koenma said that you guys have a new mission.  
  
Yusuke: What is it? To deal with an annoying narrator?  
  
Narrator: Who are you calling annoying?  
  
Yusuke: You.  
  
Botan: Who's that?  
  
Keiko: The narrator.   
  
Botan: Narrator?  
  
Keiko: We're in some girl's story.  
  
Yusuke: Who I can't physically hurt even though she ticks me off.  
  
Botan: Hmm...*comes up with an idea* Miss Narrator?  
  
Narrator: Yeah?  
  
Botan: Will you send your own character in?  
  
Narrator: What will that do? He still can't hurt me.  
  
Botan: Send in a character based on yourself.  
  
Narrator: She'll freak everyone out.  
  
Yusuke: Just send her in, I want to hurt someone.  
  
Narrator: But if she's my character, then I can make her prefect.  
  
Yusuke: We already know a perfect person.  
  
Narrator: But he's not a girl.  
  
Yusuke: He sometimes get mistaken for one.  
  
Narrator: Don't say that about Kurama! Umm...I could make you not able to beat her.  
  
Yusuke: I don't give if I beat her, I just want to hurt you because YOU ANNOY ME!!!  
  
Narrator: Fine... *ding* ...she should be coming...  
  
Unknown student: Hi everyone.  
  
Yusuke: Is she it?  
  
Narrator: Yeah.  
  
Yusuke: What's your name?  
  
Unknown student: Michiko Suzuki.  
  
Kuwabara: Like the car?  
  
Michiko: I don't think I'm a car.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you sure?  
  
Michiko: Do I look like a car to you?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, both just full of air.  
  
Michiko: Huh?  
  
Yusuke: Gasoline? Gas? Air?  
  
Everyone: o.o;  
  
Michiko: *whispers to Keiko* He's suppose to be your boyfriend, right?  
  
Keiko: *blushes* We're not going out!  
  
Botan: *whispers to Michiko* That's true, but they have feelings for each other.  
  
Michiko: That's what I thought.  
  
Botan: How do you know? You just got here!  
  
Michiko: I'm the narrator's counterpart, I should know.  
  
Botan: *blushes* My mistake.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Botan, you said that we have a new mission?  
  
Botan: Yeah.  
  
Yusuke: What is it?  
  
Botan: Everyone just go to Yusuke's house by six o'clock.  
  
Yusuke: Why my house?  
  
Keiko: *does a stare that says Just shut up and do what she says'*  
  
Yusuke: Never mind.  
  
Keiko: Should I come too?  
  
Botan: Umm...  
  
Narrator: Sure!  
  
Botan: Are you sure?  
  
Narrator: I AM the narrator/ author of this story, I think I'm sure.  
  
Yusuke: *mumbles* And I'm sure that you're annoying.  
  
Michiko: May I, Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Sure.  
  
Narrator: ~And Michiko slaps Yusuke for calling the narrator annoying. In case you didn't know, Michiko has a keen sense of hearing. And she can slap as hard as Keiko.~  
  
Yusuke: OW!! *bump appears on head*  
  
Narrator: That's what you get for calling me annoying. Oh, by the way, you still haven't hurt my counterpart yet, are you going to or not?  
  
Michiko: Yeah, are you going to hit me or not?  
  
Yusuke: Don't get me started...  
  
Botan: MEET AT YUSUKE'S HOUSE AT SIX!! *materializes oar* Okay?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Botan: Good. *flies away*  
  
Narrator: ~The bell rings signalling that it's the end of lunch.~  
  
Keiko: Come on Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Do I have to?  
  
Narrator: Yep.  
  
Yusuke: But like you said, But that would be really out of his character.  
  
Michiko: *sing-song voice* Tough luck for you!  
  
Keiko: You coming, Michiko?  
  
Michiko: Yep. Let's go Yusuke! I bet you can't beat me to the classroom!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah? Ready set GO! *starts early*  
  
Michiko: CHEATER! *turns to talk to Keiko* Got him.  
  
Keiko: o.o; Thanks.  
  
Michiko: ^_^ No problem!  
  
A/N: I'm in the story! This is going to be fun! Hope you liked it! R&R! Ja mata ne!(^_^)/`


	3. The Mission

**Expect the Unexpected  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission  
  
**

Disclaimer: I'm hungry.   
  
SiriousB1, I'll try the best I can, but I probably won't get it until the fifth chapter. Please be patient!  
  
Narrator: ~Six o'clock at Yusuke's house...~  
  
Yusuke: Suzuki.  
  
Michiko: What?  
  
Yusuke: Where's Hiei and Kurama?  
  
Michiko: I thought you're going to get them.  
  
Yusuke: You're the author, you didn't tell me to get them.  
  
Michiko: I'm the narrator's counterpart.   
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Narrator: I have to do everything myself, don't I?  
  
Yusuke: You are the narrator/ author.  
  
Narrator: Shut up, Urameshi. ~The doorbell rings.~  
  
Botan: I'll get it! *goes to get the door*  
  
Narrator: ~Door opens...~  
  
Botan: Yukina?  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina?  
  
Narrator: Isn't that what she said?  
  
Kuwabara: Why is she here?  
  
Michiko: Botan said Everyone just go to Yusuke's house by six o'clock. Why? You don't want her to come?  
  
Kuwabara: I didn't say I was complaining or anything. *runs to the door* Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Hello, Kazuma.  
  
Botan: Come on guys, let's wait for Hiei and Kurama in the living room.  
  
Narrator: ~Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina appears.~  
  
Keiko: Hey Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Hello Keiko.  
  
Michiko: Hey Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Who are you?  
  
Botan: She's the narrator's counterpart.  
  
Yukina: Narrator?  
  
Botan: Yeah, we're in some girl's story.  
  
Yukina: Umm...Okay.   
  
Narrator: ~Doorbell rings again.~  
  
Botan: I'll get it. You guys sit down. Make yourself at home, Yukina.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! This is my house!  
  
Michiko: Shut up, Urameshi.  
  
Narrator: ~Door opens...~  
  
Botan: Hiei! You made it!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Botan: Come in!  
  
Narrator: ~Botan and Hiei arrives at the living room.~  
  
Yusuke: Who told you to come here? Did Botan?  
  
Hiei: I just saw her now, what do you think?  
  
Kuwabara: Well then who, shrimp.  
  
Hiei: None of your business, you oaf.  
  
Kuwabara: Why you-  
  
Yukina: Please, Hiei, Kazuma, don't fight.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course, Yukina.  
  
Hiei: Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Yes?  
  
Hiei: Why are you here?  
  
Yukina: Keiko found me and told me to come.  
  
Hiei: Why is Keiko even here? Isn't this a Spirit Detective meeting?  
  
Michiko: I told her to come along.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: You're the first one to not ask about her.  
  
Hiei: She told me to come.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, so you already met Miss Know-It-All.  
  
Michiko: I am not!   
  
Narrator: ~Doorbell rings.~  
  
Botan: I'll-  
  
Yusuke: Just go, we know you'll get it.  
  
Botan: Fine. *Opens the door* Shizuru!  
  
Kuwabara: My sister? *turns to Michiko* You told my sister to come?  
  
Michiko: The more the merrier.  
  
Narrator: ~Shizuru and Botan appears.~  
  
Kuwabara: I couldn't believe you told my sister to come.  
  
Shizuru: Hey.  
  
Keiko: Hi Shizuru.  
  
Narrator: ~Doorbell rings once more.~  
  
Botan: *goes to get the door* Hi Kurama!  
  
Michiko: Kurama...*sigh*  
  
Kuwabara: What's up with her?  
  
Keiko: I bet I know.  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong with Suzuki?  
  
Keiko: She likes him.  
  
Hiei: She isn't the only one.  
  
Michiko: *blushes* Be quiet.  
  
Narrator: ~Botan and Kurama shows up.~ Is that everyone?  
  
Yusuke: Koenma?  
  
Narrator: You want him to come?  
  
Botan: Sure!  
  
Narrator: Okay.  
  
Kurama: *sits next to Michiko* Thank you for informing me about this meeting.  
  
Michiko: *blushes redder* You're welcome.  
  
Kurama: Why aren't you looking at me?   
  
Yusuke: Because she'll die of a heart attack.  
  
Michiko: Shut up, Urameshi!  
  
Hiei: She's just acting like a typical girl, Kurama.  
  
Michiko: _I need to calm down. Stop blushing, Michiko!_ *whispers* Help me here, Miss Narrator.  
  
Narrator: Fine *ding* ~Now Michiko posesses the power to hide her feelings, very well. And (just in case), instant matter materialization.~  
  
Michiko: Thanks!  
  
Narrator: Hey, you're me, I'm just helping myself out here.   
  
Michiko: *to Kurama* You're welcome.  
  
Narrator: ~Doorbell rings one last time.~  
  
Botan: *gets up to get the door* Hello, Koenma, sir.  
  
Koenma: Why am I even here?  
  
Botan: Because Michiko's counterpart said so.  
  
Koenma: Who's Michiko's counterpart?  
  
Botan: The narrator.  
  
Koenma: Narrator?  
  
Narrator: ~Botan and Koenma appears.~  
  
Michiko: Hi Koenma!  
  
Koenma: And you are...?  
  
Michiko: I'm Michiko Suzuki, the narrator's counterpart. And I'm not a car!  
  
Yusuke: *mumbling* But she's annoying.  
  
Narrator: Shut up, Urameshi. If you think she's so annoying, make her shut up.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, I will. *gets in punching position*  
  
Michiko: Ahhh! *materializes a knight helmet on her head*  
  
Yusuke: *punches* OW!!! *hand grows red and swollen*   
  
Michiko: *dematerializes knight helmet* Phew!   
  
Narrator: That was too close for comfort! *ding* ~Now Michiko posesses incredible speed, like Hiei!~  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Michiko: Yay! Now I won't be the slowest kid in my gym class!  
  
Yusuke: *massaging hand* Slowpoke.  
  
Michiko: May I use a weapon this time, Keiko?  
  
Keiko: Sure!  
  
Michiko: *materializes a frying pan* Shut up, Urameshi. *hits Yusuke's head with pan*  
  
Yusuke: *drops unconscious*  
  
Narrator: Am I missing anyone now?  
  
Kuwabara: What about Genkai?  
  
Narrator: You want her to come?  
  
Kuwabara: Well-  
  
Narrator: ~Doorbell rings again, apparently the last time wasn't really the last time.~  
  
Botan: Someone else get it this time, I'm not the door-getter!  
  
Keiko: I'll get it then. *goes to get the door* Hello Genkai.  
  
Genkai: Why am I even here?  
  
Narrator: ~Keiko and Genkai goes to the living room.~  
  
Michiko: Kuwabara said he wants you to come.  
  
Kuwabara: No I didn't! You brought her here while I'm still talking!  
  
Michiko: Whatever!  
  
Yusuke: *regains consciousness* OW!!! *sees Genkai* What are you doing here, you old hag!  
  
Genkai: Like it was my choice.  
  
Yusuke: *turns to Michiko* Why did you bring her here?  
  
Michiko: Like I said before, The more the merrier. Anyways, Kuwabara wanted her to come.  
  
Kuwabara: No I didn't! Yukina, did I say I want Genkai to come?  
  
Yukina: Not really.  
  
Kuwabara: See! I didn't! Yukina never lies!  
  
Michiko: I don't know why you are taking it so seriously. It's just a sentence.  
  
Hiei: Stupid humans.  
  
Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Michiko, Narrator: HEY!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: Stupid demons.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama: HEY!  
  
Michiko: Genkai, are you a human?  
  
Genkai: Didn't I yell when Hiei called humans stupid?  
  
Michiko: Oh yeah.  
  
Yusuke: Stupid author.  
  
Narrator, Michiko: HEY!  
  
Michiko: You want to be unconscious again, Urameshi? *grabs the frying pan again*  
  
Yusuke: Hn.  
  
Hiei: That's my word.  
  
Kuwabara: It doesn't have your name on it.  
  
Hiei: You can't have a name on a word, stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: Who're you calling stupid, shrimp.  
  
Yukina: Please, don't fight.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, Yukina. But Hiei started it.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What should I do with the fish?   
  
Kuwabara: I'll eat it!!!!  
  
Hiei: ...Why did I just say that?  
  
Narrator: Because it's a really random and out of character thing to say.  
  
Kuwabara: ...I don't like fish!  
  
Narrator: Well, tough. Eat it anyways.  
  
Kuwabara: Darn it. *eats the fish* *chokes*  
  
Botan: Yukina, help him.  
  
Yukina: Why me?  
  
Botan: You're the one with the healing powers.  
  
Yukina: Fine. *does the Heimlich manuver*  
  
Kuwabara: *coughs out fish bones* Thank you, Yukina. You saved my life. *grabs both of her hands* I am eternally grateful.  
  
Everyone else: o.o;  
  
Atsuko: I'll just be going now, Yusuke. You and your friends play nice.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Michiko: Bye, Ms. Urameshi.  
  
Atsuko: Bye, whoever-you-are. *goes out the door*  
  
Yusuke: Suzuki, I still don't understand why you brought Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, and Genkai.  
  
Keiko: You have a problem with me here?  
  
Kuwabara: Why can't Yukina be here?  
  
Koenma: Botan might need some help explaining.  
  
Genkai: I don't understand either.  
  
Michiko: That's what you get for wondering so much.  
  
Genkai: Really, why are we here?  
  
Michiko: I wanted to meet everyone!  
  
Everyone: o.o;  
  
Yusuke: That's it? That's why we're all here at my house?  
  
Michiko: No, you guys have a mission.  
  
Kuwabara: Well, what is it then?  
  
Michiko: Funny that you're asking me when Botan said she'll tell you.  
  
Botan: But I don't think the mission will need everyone here.  
  
Michiko: They could all help somehow, can't they?  
  
Botan: I guess...  
  
Hiei: Can you just say what our mission is?  
  
Botan: You have to participate in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Everyone except Botan, Koenma, Michiko, and Narrator: AGAIN?  
  
Koenma: You see, a mysterious fighter invited the Urameshi team to fight as the guests.  
  
Genkai: I'm not in the mood to fight, count me out.  
  
Yusuke: Why? Your young form is cute. I want to see that side of you again.  
  
Keiko: *smacks Yusuke*   
  
Yusuke: *red handprint appears* What was that for?  
  
Keiko: For flirting with Genkai!  
  
Kuwabara: Dang, Urameshi. I didn't know you like your women crispy!  
  
Keiko, Genkai: *each smacks Kuwabara on his face*   
  
Genkai: Who're you calling crispy? I can see beat the heck out of you!  
  
Keiko: Don't say that about Yusuke or Genkai!  
  
Kuwabara: *red handprint on each side of his face* OW!!! Now I know how Urameshi feels.  
  
Hiei: That's why you should use your brain before you talk, if you have one.  
  
Kuwabara: What are you talking about?  
  
Yusuke: You guys fight too much! We still need to find a fifth fighter.  
  
Kurama: Might I suggest Miss Suzuki here?  
  
Michiko: Me?  
  
Yusuke: Suzuki? You're kidding right?  
  
Kurama: Seeing as to how you can knock Yusuke unconscious, I think you'll do fine.  
  
Yusuke: *mumbles* Why not Keiko? She knocked me unconscious countless times.  
  
Michiko: Keiko! Yusuke's talking about you!  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Suzuki!  
  
Michiko: Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Yusuke: I believe I just did.  
  
Koenma: The tournament is next month. Be there or be square.  
  
Michiko: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Koenma: Just consider it as a threat.  
  
Michiko: o.o; Okay.  
  
A/N: That was a long chapter, compared to the other two at least. I met Kurama...*sigh* I took this personality test at reikitantei.net, and it said that I'm most like Kurama. YAY!!! R&R! Ja mata ne! (^_^)/`  



	4. Elimination Round

**Expect the Unexpected  
  
Chapter 4: Elimination Round  
  
**

Disclaimer: Roses...Kurama...*sigh*...  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
The Emo Kid- I'll try, but I don't know if I can.  
  
mangagrrl- Tough luck, this is my story, so Kurama is MINE!  
  
Devil Daughter- That's okay, I thought it was a little dragging too. I'm glad you didn't lie about your opinion!  
  
Maverick_soldier- Thanks for your review! You'll never know what these humans know.  
  
kurama-chan- Thanks for your review!  
  
Narrator: ~A month passed and they are at the forest, waiting for the ship while all the other demons are talking...again.~  
  
Yusuke: You have a sense of originality.  
  
Narrator: *does evil glare, but Yusuke can't see it* ~All the demons looked at Yusuke like he's some weirdo because it seems like he's talking to himself.~  
  
Michiko: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Suzuki.  
  
Michiko: *materializes cell phone* Hmm... *dials* Hello? Keiko? Are you going to come rooting for us?  
  
Kuwabara: Is Yukina going to come?  
  
Michiko: Kuwabara wants to know, if you guys are coming, is Yukina going to come along too? *listens while Keiko talks* That's true. I'll tell him. See you later! *hangs up* *turns to Kuwabara* Yukina is coming.  
  
Yusuke: What's true?  
  
Michiko: Huh?  
  
Yusuke: You said, That's true. So I'm asking, what's true?  
  
Michiko: Remember when I said, They could all help somehow, can't they? when Botan said, But I don't think the mission will need everyone here?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah.  
  
Michiko: Well, she said that they can help by rooting for us.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.**  
**

  


Kuwabara: Yukina is going to root for me...I'll do my best to impress her!  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara is really into Yukina, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Are you planning to tell either one of them?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Michiko: I think he said no.  
  
Kurama: Thanks.  
  
Michiko: _That smile...I think I'm going to melt..._ No problem! _...that smile...*sigh*...  
  
_Yusuke: Stop daydreaming with that perverted mind of yours, the ship is here.  
  
Michiko: Hey! I don't have a perverted mind!  
  
Yusuke: Sure you don't.  
  
Michiko: I could knock you unconscious again.  
  
Kurama: Now, now, we don't want an unconscious team leader on the ship again.  
  
Michiko: Hmph.  
  
Hiei: Thank you for not saying my word.  
  
Michiko: I almost said your word though.  
  
Hiei: At least you remembered not to.  
  
Michiko: I guess...  
  
Narrator: ~And with that they boarded the ship and the ship set sailed.~ Hey, do you want to fight everyone on the ship again?  
  
Yusuke: Sure, that'll be fun.  
  
Narrator: Okay. ~And like last time, only one team would get to go to the island where the stadium is. And this time, everyone fights.~  
  
Pirate Guy: START FIGHTING!!!  
  
Narrator: ~All the other teams attacked the Urameshi team.~  
  
Kurama: Rose whip!  
  
MIchiko: Rose whip...*sigh*...  
  
Yusuke: Stop daydreaming and start fighting, Suzuki! *punches a demon*  
  
MIchiko: Oh! *materializes frying pan* This can't kill all of them!  
  
Narrator: *ding* ~Now Michiko can do the Spriit Whip.~  
  
Michiko: Spirit Whip!.*blue-colored spirit energy is concentrated on hand and then extended into a whip* Cool! *starts attacking*  
  
Kuwabara: Spirit Sword! *slashes a demon*  
  
Hiei: *moves real fast while attacking with his sword*  
  
Michiko: Oh yeah! *starts moving real fast too* This is fun! *whips a demon*   
  
Narrator: ~The Urameshi team moves on.~  
  
Yusuke: Let's relax until we get there. *walks off to rest*  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. *walks off in another direction*  
  
Hiei: Hn. *walks off in yet another direction*  
  
Michiko: I'll just sit here. *sits down*  
  
Kurama: May I join you?  
  
Michiko: Sure! *blushes slightly*  
  
Kurama: Thank you. *sits beside Michiko* You mastered your whip really quickly.  
  
Michiko: Thank you. I just do what I see you do.  
  
Kurama: You look at me often?  
  
Michiko: NO! Of course not!  
  
Kurama: *chuckles slightly* You wouldn't be the only one.  
  
Michiko: I know...  
  
Kurama: I don't get why though.  
  
Michiko: You want me to tell you?  
  
Kurama: Sure.  
  
Michiko: Well, you're cute, nice, calm. romantic, handsome, strong, brave...  
  
Narrator: ~Five minutes later...~  
  
Michiko: ...smells beautiful, and perfect.  
  
Kurama: I'm afraid you look at me too highly.  
  
Michiko: It's true though! You can ask any of your female classmates! I bet they'll give an even longer list!  
  
Kurama: *chuckles slightly*   
  
Michiko: What?   
  
Kurama: I'm not perfect.  
  
Michiko: In my eyes you are.  
  
Kurama: Someone is perfect when you...  
  
Michiko: I believe I already have.  
  
Kurama: Michiko...  
  
Michiko: Kurama...  
  
Yusuke: Suzuki, Kurama, you guys can love when we get there, in your room. That's just disgusting.  
  
Michiko: This is a G-rated story, please don't talk about gross things like that.  
  
Yusuke: I was talking about expressing your love in your room. Through conversation?  
  
Michiko: *sarcastically* Sure you were.  
  
Kuwabara: It's real love! I hope that me and Yukina would be like them one day.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: *gets up* I bet you do this with Keiko from time to time.  
  
Michiko: *gets up too* Probably.  
  
Yusuke: Do I look like a guy who would talk about mushy stuff like this?  
  
Michiko and Kurama: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: It's not funny!  
  
Hiei: We're here. Argue in the hotel room.  
  
Michiko and Yusuke: *evil glares each other* Hmph! *looks away from each other*  
  
A/N: Kurama...*sigh*...I just had to add a little romance in it! AISHITERU, KURAMA!!! He's so cute!...*sigh*...Oh! I took this quiz called Which Yu Yu Hakusho guy should you be with? or something like that, and my result was Kurama!!! I want one of his roses...Oh! R&R!!! Ja mata ne! (^_^)/`  



	5. Hotel Room

**Expect the Unexpected  
  
Chapter 5: Hotel Room  
  
**

Disclaimer: I just saw Youko Kurama for the first time yesterday. He's cute! But Shuuichi Minamino is cuter! Wait, this is the disclaimer section, not author's note, oops. Ahem, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue me. I'm dead broke.  
  
Maverick_soldier: Thanks for your review! But I don't quite remember where the quiz was. I'll try to find it!  
  
kage1586: Thanks for your review! I'll check out your fic soon!  
  
Kenshin Long: I'm really not that good with fighting scenes...  
  
Narrator: ~They arrived at their hotel room...~  
  
Hiei: I don't get why we're even here. The sponsors are all dead and the stadium was destroyed. Why are we here?  
  
Narrator: Well, I'm sorry if I hadn't known about it.   
  
Yusuke: If you didn't, why did you even write this story?  
  
Narrator: I was bored!  
  
Kurama: Stop making fun of Michiko's counterpart!  
  
Kuwabara: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: Michiko and Kurama sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
  
Michiko: *blushes slightly* Shut up, Urameshi.  
  
Narrator: ~All the other people from the meeting came.~  
  
Michiko: Hey everyone!  
  
Botan: What's going on?  
  
Yusuke: We're making fun of Michiko and Kurama.  
  
Shizuru: Why? What'd they do?  
  
Kuwabara: They're in love! *goes and grabs Yukina's hand* Like we are! Right, Yukina?  
  
Everyone: o.o;  
  
Yukina: Umm...sure...  
  
Michiko: You're going to get it, Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah? How?  
  
Michiko: Hmm...*comes up with an idea* Keiko, I challenge you!  
  
Keiko: What's the challenge?  
  
Michiko: Let's see who can smack Yusuke the hardest!  
  
Keiko: Bring it on!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Keiko! Why are you doing this to me too? I get why Suzuki is doing this. But you? WHY?  
  
Keiko: Cause you flirted with Genkai!  
  
Yusuke: You already smacked me for it!  
  
Keiko: Well tough.  
  
Genkai: Hope that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut.  
  
Yusuke: For awhile.  
  
Narrator: ~And the competition starts!~ *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, narrator!   
  
Narrator: *continues to snicker*  
  
Yusuke: Grrr...  
  
Michiko: Ready?  
  
Keiko: Ready.  
  
Michiko: Hold on. *blindfolds Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Why'd you blindfold me for?  
  
Michiko: So you won't just let your girlfriend win. If I lose, I want it to be fair and square.  
  
Yusuke: Fine.  
  
Michiko: Oh! *puts earplugs in Yusuke's ears*  
  
Yusuke: Why'd you do that?  
  
Michiko: *removes one of the earplugs so Yusuke can hear what she has to say* So you won't hear what the narrator is going to say.  
  
Yusuke: Fine.  
  
Michiko: Here comes slap number one! *replaces earplug*  
  
Narrator: ~Keiko slapped Yusuke REALLY hard. It sounded like it REALLY hurt.~  
  
Yusuke: OW! *red handprint appears*  
  
Botan: *removes an earplug from Yusuke's ear* How would you rate that pain? On a scale of 1 to 10?  
  
Yusuke: 8  
  
Michiko: Slap number two!   
  
Botan: *puts earplug back*  
  
Narrator: ~Michiko slapped Yusuke REALLY hard as well. It sounded REAL loud.~  
  
Botan: *pulls earplug back out*  
  
Michiko: *massages hand* Please rate!  
  
Yusuke: *red handprint appears on the other side of cheek* Umm...7.  
  
Keiko: I won!  
  
Yusuke: *removes blindfold and the other earplug* The first one was Keiko's?   
  
Keiko: Yep.  
  
Yusuke: That hurts!  
  
Michiko: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Suzuki.  
  
Michiko: Fine!  
  
Kurama: Is your hand okay?*holds the hand Michiko used to slap Yusuke*  
  
Michiko: *blushes slightly again* I'm fine.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiko: *blushes deeper*  
  
Kurama: Ignore them, they're just jealous.  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah, Kurama. I'm jealous because your girlfriend is the annoying narrator's stupid counterpart. *starts laughing*  
  
Narrator: ~Before anyone knows what happened, Yusuke is unconscious and Michiko has a frying pan in her other hand.~  
  
Michiko: I couldn't believe you haven't learned your lesson yet.  
  
Genkai: He learn lessons of strength fast, but lessons of common sense? I think not.  
  
Everyone except Kuwabara: *laughs*  
  
Kuwabara: What's so funny? Did I miss something?  
  
Botan: Yukina, maybe you should use your healing powers to heal his lost knowledge...if it was there in the first place.  
  
Everyone except Kuwabara: *laughs*  
  
Kuwabara: Did you just call me stupid?  
  
Botan: I don't remember saying that word.   
  
Kuwabara: Are you sure?  
  
Botan: Positive.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.  
  
Genkai: It's getting late, you guys should get to sleep, you need your rest for tomorrow's fight.   
  
Michiko: Okay. Goodnight everyone!  
  
Everyone: Goodnight!  
  
Narrator: ~The non-fighters went back to their own room.~  
  
Yusuke: *regains consciousness*  
  
Michiko: I call the bed!  
  
Yusuke: I vote that Kurama sleep in it too!  
  
Michiko: *slaps Yusuke* When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?  
  
Kurama: There are two beds in there...  
  
Michiko: *holds Kurama's hand* Let's get some rest.  
  
Kurama: Okay.  
  
Narrator: ~Michiko and Kurama went to the room with the two separate beds to sleep.~  
  
Hiei: I call the couch then.  
  
Kuwabara: I call the other one!  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I'm the team captain!  
  
Kuwabara: So? You were slow. You should've called it faster. Besides, the last time that we're here, you slept on the ground a lot.  
  
Yusuke: Grr...  
  
Narrator: So Yusuke sleeps on the floor.  
  
Yusuke: Do you have something against me?  
  
Narrator: No, I have something against Karasu.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Narrator: KARASU TOUCHED KURAMA'S HAIR!!! NO ONE TOUCHES KURAMA'S SACRED HAIR BUT ME!!! Plus, Karasu hurt Kurama really badly with all those bombs.  
  
Yusuke: True...what about Kuwabara? Why don't you torture him instead of me?  
  
Michiko: He might be ugly, but he's nicer than you.  
  
Kuwabara: *talking in his sleep* I'm not ugly...  
  
Yusuke: *chuckles* Whatever.  
  
Narrator: Good night, sleep tight, don't let the floor bugs bite.  
  
Yusuke: You don't have to rub it in, you know.  
  
Narrator: Whatever! ~And everyone goes and falls asleep peacefully.~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry it's SO late, but the story was on my iBook that was provided by the school and since they took it back, I didn't get a chance to see by fic for awhile.Well, that's chapter 5 for y'll! I don't know if I should continue the story, since I can't think of anymore characters for the Urameshi team to fight. And a lot of the others from last time died. I think I just made the story kind of serious. Oops. Oh well, I don't care. I'M SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS KURAMA!!! *faints at the thought of it really happening*


	6. Morning

**Expect the Unexpected  
  
Chapter 6: Morning  
  
**

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm really not good with fighting scenes...I guess I'm trying to stall...did I just stay that out loud?  
  
Lawyer guy: Hey! You illegally stole copyrighted characters!  
  
Me: Hey! I'm not done with my disclaimer yet!  
  
Lawyer: Hey! Why don't you finish?  
  
Me: Hey! I will if you would stop interrupting.  
  
Lawyer: Hey, I'm just saying.  
  
Me: Anyways...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I do, this lawyer won't be here, now would he?  
  
Lawyer: That's better. *leaves*  
  
Me: Thank goodness...  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! There were only a few, as always with my stories, but even though there is only a few, I don't remember them...Gomen!**  
**

  


Narrator: Wake up! The first round is today.   
  
Yusuke: *sits up yawning* Just shut up, stupid. *falls back down*  
  
Narrator: *sigh* Fine...*clears throat* WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *jolts up from the floor* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?  
  
Narrator: I told you to wake and and you didn't, so I did it another way.  
  
Yusuke: *grunts*   
  
Michiko: *gets out of the bedroom* Good morning, Urameshi.  
  
Yusuke: *sigh* It's Suzuki...  
  
Michiko: What did I do? I just said good morning. I'm trying to be nice, but nooooo, you have to be mean anyways. Two can play at that game.  
  
Kurama: *gets out of the bedroom as well* Good morning, everyone.  
  
Michiko: *turns around* Good morning, Kurama. *hugs him*  
  
Yusuke: *gags*  
  
Michiko: *glares at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *whistles innocently*  
  
Michiko: *lets go of Kurama* Kuwabara, wake up.  
  
Kuwabara: *surprisingly still asleep after the Narrator screamed* Huh?  
  
Michiko: *goes over to Hiei's couch and just notices that he's not there* Hiei? *hears the bathroom door click open*  
  
Hiei: *sees everyone looking at him* What are you looking at?  
  
Michiko: I was just wondering where you were, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *looks at Kurama and then back at Michiko* Did Kurama tell you to be nice to everyone.  
  
Michiko: Now where did you get that idea?  
  
Yusuke: No wonder...  
  
Narrator: *the hotel door opens and Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai, wrapped in a yet again, comes in*  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina! *runs over to Yukina* How was your morning, my love?  
  
Yukina: ^^; Uh...It was fine, Kazuma.  
  
Kuwabara: I love the way you say my name...  
  
Shizuru: *hits Kuwabara on the head hard* She's the only one who says that name, bro.  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Yusuke: *laughs*  
  
Genkai: Well dimwit, the match is about to start, are you or are you not going to fight?  
  
Yusuke: Of course I'm going! *walks out of room proudly*  
  
Michiko: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: *turns around and glares at Michiko* What's so funny?  
  
Keiko: *giggles*  
  
Yusuke: What's so funny?!  
  
Narrator: *others start laughing as well, some harder than others...*  
  
Kuwabara: *rolling on the floor* Oh my gosh, Urameshi...*laughs some*...are you really going to fight in your...*laughs some more*...PJ's?  
  
Narrator: *others start laughing a little harder*  
  
Yusuke: *looks at self* ...  
  
Michiko: We're not the Urameshi team anymore, we're the Pajamas team!  
  
Narrator: *others laugh even more*  
  
Yusuke: *looks up* WILL YOU MAKE THEM STOP?!?!?  
  
Narrator: *others stop laughing suddenly due to Yusuke's screaming*  
  
Kuwabara: Dude, it's just a joke.  
  
Genkai: You really are a dimwit, aren't you? *wakes out of the room, followed by the girls*  
  
Michiko: Come on, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *goes over to Michiko* Are you all coming?  
  
Hiei: Hn. *goes as well*  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina! Don't leave me! *runs out to find Yukina*  
  
Narrator: Well, it's just you and me, bud.  
  
Yusuke: Let's not. *goes out of the room as well*  
  
Narrator: Suit yourself. *closes the door*  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like that chapter, although I doubt it. If anyone has any ideas for the teams that the PJ, I mean, Urameshi team can fight and the fighters in it or something like that, please say so in your review! Like I said, I'm not good with fighting scenes or giving character powers, as you saw with Michiko...Please, R&R! Jaa, mata ne!


End file.
